Juntos somos tu y yo, el amor
by Saekodachi47
Summary: Te detesto, te extraño, te encuentro, te amo. Esta vez no te voy a perder. Historias de una boda que no siempre son tan ciertas... Tu, mi loco extraño, mi alma, mi secreto de amor.
1. Cuando se rompió el compromiso

**JUNTOS SOMOS TU Y YO, EL AMOR**

 ****Capítulo 1****

 **"Cuando se rompió el compromiso"**

Ella, de hermosa y tierna figura, luciendo con orgullo y esplendor su vestido de color sospechosamente crema, un corto pero tupido velo cubría sus azules cabellos cortos recogidos en un elegante moño propio de la ocasión. Sus verdes ojos miraban con profundo amor y alegría al que hasta hace un año parecía el hombre inalcanzable, ese amor de niña que jamas iba a concretarse y ahora era al fin... su esposo.

El, altivo y elegante, tan guapo y bien formado como él solo, con un tradicional traje ceremonial digno de un hombre entre hombres, tan varonil como lo aseguraba su madre y lo certificaba su ahora esposa. Libre de una odiosa maldición que hasta hace poco le pesaba reía de felicidad al verse allí, en su boda, incrédulo como el resto pero cada vez más convencido de que ya había dado el gran paso. Los llantos exagerados de sus locas "prometidas" le aseguraban aun más que no era un sueño lo que estaba viviendo. Ni tampoco los suspiros de aquel chico enamorado que por no ser su momento tuvo que conformarse con ser espectador de este memorable festejo. Ryoga y su nobleza, Ryoga y su soledad.

El joven acomoda su trenza para la sesión se fotos con su esposa y su familia. Toma a Akane ahora Saotome de las manos y le sonríe para llevarla al sitio acordado por el fotógrafo contratado. Cuando las siempre ocurrentes Sayuri y Yuka, amigas de la novia, interrumpen el protocolo para proponer un juego.

Sentaron a los novios en medio del enorme salón y a sus padres con ellos. Habían recogido preguntas entre todos los invitados que deseaban que la pareja o su familia respondieran.

Luego de las típicas bromas nupciales comenzó aquella entretención y la pícara Yuka dio inicio a la ronda de preguntas.

\- Ranma y Akane... Si hasta hace un año provocaron un accidente por una pelea estratosférica y juraron odiarse hasta la muerte, qué fue lo que los impulsó a casarse si todos pensabamos que su historia había terminado.

Entre risas Ranma se disponía a responder cuando Genma con su prudencia característica le arrebató el micrófono y contestó por él.

\- Pues verán... - Aclaraba su garganta para "echar bien el cuento" - Hace un año pensamos que las cosas no tenían ya más remedio y con mi amigo Soun decidimos jugarnos la última carta.

Todo el salón estaba muy atento a lo que allí se decía, si bien todos estaban felices por la boda, a la mayoría le tomó por sorpresa si hasta hace nada se detestaban supuestamente.

\- Decidimos separarlos indefinifamente - Declaró ante la curiosa y asombrada mirada de los presentes - Tomamos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos a Nigata. Soun, Nodoka y yo les dijimos claramente que tenían terminantemente prohibido acercarse uno al otro. Les ordenamos terminar el compromiso y lo declaramos sin valor.

\- Pero señor Genma - Preguntaba Sayuri - Esto tiene aún menos sentido que el haberlos obligado o no? - El público también asentía.

Akane iba a responder la inquietud cuando su alebrestado padre Soun decidió también quitarle su micrófono y comenzar a hablar.

\- Les impusimos el matrimonio y que fue lo que estos cabezotas hicieron? Rebelarse, odiarse, rechazarse. Entonces...

\- Hicimos todo lo contrario - Complementaba Nodoka sin saber de donde había sacado otro micrófono - Ahora si les prohibiamos asi de implacablemente su relación, pues lo más lógico era que iban a luchar pero esta vez para volverse a unir. Y que creen? Así fue.

Los suspiros y grititos de los invitados no se hicieron esperar cuando Yuka preguntó - Y como es que recomenzó todo?

Akane y Ranma solo se miraban a la espera de la verdadera historia cuando escucharon a su madre contando un cuento de hadas y dragones donde su varonil hijo era el héroe salvador de la princesa de cabellos azules.

Rodaban los ojos del puro despecho ante tal imaginación de la matriarca y se miraron.

\- Regresé por ti, regresé a buscarte - Le decía Ranma a su esposa acariciando suavemente su mano.

 ******Flashback******

Tres meses habían pasado incomunicados por completo, pasaba un día más y alguno de los dos moriría de la ansiedad. Se deprimieron, se fastidiaron, hasta adelgazaron de la pura angustia cada quien por su lado ya que jamás en la vida iban a reconocer la tremenda falta que se hacían.

Ranma en Nigata planeaba encontrarla como sea... Pero como?!

Akane en Nerima planeaba que el la encuentre... Pero cómo?!

Todo tenía que ser puramente accidental. Así, jamás tendrían que reconocer ante el otro que se estaban muriendo por verse de nuevo.

Nabiki Tendo. La pieza clave. Ella ha había planeado absolutamente todo aún hasta antes de que ellos se lo propongan.

Un buen día recibió carta de Ranma, entre tantos saludos sin sentido al fin leyó lo que quería ver.

" Y dime... Cómo está ella..."

Fue todo.

Lo manejó todo de tal forma que sin saber cómo ni cuándo Ranma ya estaba en un autobús con dirección a Nerima casi listo para llegar. Tenía un rumbo directo. El hospital del distrito.

La castaña de grandes y ambiciosos ojos justamente hoy que no iba a haber nadie en casa con excepción de Akane, se comenzó a sentir muy mal. Afiebrada, mareada, con todos los males encima, así que cuál es el único sitio de una ciudad donde es completamente insospechable e improbable encontrarte con alguien que jamás o casi nunca se enferma? Exacto, el hospital.

Jamás nunca nadie en la vida le podría echar la culpa a ella de tan brillante plan, ya que esa había sido la condición puesta por Ranma para pagarle diez mil yenes por el "favor".

Quizás en un hospital cualquiera si era posible la casualidad, pero se trataba del más grande de todo el distrito. Contaba con cinco puertas y tantas salas, pasillos y callejones que hasta los mismos empleados se perdían.

Pero como la gran Nabiki cree fielmente en cositas como "el hilo rojo" simplemente le dijo a Ranma que vaya al gran lugar y se quede en la puerta más grande a las 8 de la mañana.

Akane angustiada a más no poder, llevaba a la "muy enferma Nabiki" al médico de urgencia, de pronto se le antojó esperar por una camilla, casi a empujones la hizo irse adentro del hospital para preguntar por una.

La astuta hermana mayor miro su reloj y dejó el resto al destino.

Akane corrió a buscar un camillero o al menos alguien con una silla de ruedas para su "agonizante" hermana. Una amable enfermera le dijo que solo quedaba una camilla libre pero que estaba en uso ahora mismo. - Sientese allí y espere dos minutos señorita, voy a traerla yo misma del piso de arriba- Le prometió la mujer ante la desesperación de la peliazul quien salio a la entrada principal y se sentó a esperar entreteniendose con la gran graaaan afluencia de gente. Pensó en ir por Nabiki pero con lo terca que es seguramente no se iba a mover sin su bendita camilla, así que no le quedó de otra.

Un muchacho de trenza azabache y ojos azules caminaba a paso seguro hacia la entrada principal de aquel gran hospital. Su corazón latía sin freno alguno de la confusión de sentimientos. - La veré? Dios mío como pude ser tan ingenuo y pagarle tanto dinero a Nabiki para propiciar un encuentro "accidental" tan poco o nada probable como este! - Se decía a si mismo al entrar por el pasillo principal del lugar y dirigirse hacia adentro - Hay tanta pero tanta gente aquí que ni con un megáfono podría encontrarla... Definitivamente soy un tarado- Aseguraba revolviendo su cabello negro y enojado se dispuso a voltearse para salir del lugar cuando a lo lejos vio los penetrantes y satisfechos ojos de su casi cuñadita Nabiki y un sudor helado comenzó a recorrerlo del cuello hacia abajo.

\- Si Nabiki si está aqui quiere decir que... q..que... - Tomó fuerzas de donde no tenía y siguió su rumbo hacia adentro del centro médico. Buscaba con sus ojos la presencia de la chica. Su corazón no podía mentirle ella estaba ahi. La emoción, los nervios no eran en vano y el lo sabía. Ella estaba cerca, ella estaba allí.

Akane comenzó a sentir más y más ansiedad. Desde anoche estaba intranquila, no había podido dormir bien desde la madrugada y todo eso mezclado con la preocupación por su hermana enferma quizás le esté pasando factura, pensaba. - Pero y cuánto más va a tardar esa camilla? - Se preguntó inquieta buscando con la mirada la joven trabajadora que le prometió regresar enseguida y en un segundo un escalofrío corrió por su espalda. Se quedó estática. Lo que creyó ver fue real? Respiró hondo sin moverse ni un milímetro convenciendose a si misma que todo había sido producto de sus nervios.

Ranma continuaba a paso firme y en línea recta. Su corazón le anunciaba un infarto emocional en solo segundos. Comenzó a respirar un poco mas agitadamente cuando frenó de golpe. Un par de segundos después reanudó su andar con la vista fija en ella. En Akane. En esa muchachita histérica con la que habían terminado a gritos en un parque antes de que sus padres terminaran con el compromiso. Esa mujer que no había podido arrancar de su cabeza ni de su corazón por más que lo haya intentado aún hasta yéndose de la ciudad y sin importar las tantas mujeres bonitas sin contar sus "prometidas" que seguían insinuandosele seguido.

La peliazul se hartó de esperar. Dio un golpe de impaciencia en su regazo dispuesta a ponerse de pie cuando alzó la mirada y lo vio.

Una chispa de cordura quiso obligarla a disimular hasta la muerte y fingir que no lo había visto poniéndose de pie según ella atareada buscando algun otro camillero o enfermera y caminando hacia cualquier dirección.

\- Akane!

A pocos metros el chico pronunció su nombre. Esas 5 letras fueron suficientes para que ella sienta que su mundo se resumía en el tono de su voz, en la calidez de su mirada azulada, en lo hermoso que se veía. Mordió sus labios y continuó su camino tratando de ignorarlo quien sabe por qué, pero el muchacho no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido y como si de una escena de telenovela se tratase la persiguió por medio hospital llamando la atención de todos los allí presentes.

Suavemente tomó su brazo para evitar que la joven siga escapando y a riesgo de sentir un golpe de mazo bien dado solo descubrió que esa electricidad que siempre le produjo el ligero contacto entre sus cuerpos estaba vigente.

Sin poder huir más la chica volteó a verlo. Fueron los tres segundos más largos de sus vidas. Una vez más cerca, una vez más enfrentados, orgullo versus terquedad... Amor y odio mezclados.

 *****Continuará*****

 **Buenas noches mis amigos de mi vida! Luego de tanto tiempo de ausencia he querido pasarme por aquí y acompañar con una historia cortita esta fría nochecita. Este pequeño fic tendrá tres capítulos probablemente y narrará una historia de amor vistos desde dos ópticas, lo que se enteran los padres (o lo que fantasean que pasó) y lo que los novios nunca contaron jeje. Tendrá su dosis apasionada y romántica, y como se ambienta en la propia boda obviamente se desarrolla en un final feliz :)**

 **Les mando besos enormes :) Actualizaré el martes 18 y viernes 21 (Mi cumple! Yeeeeiiiii) Para cerrar mi dia dándoles este pequeño regalito del fin del fic :D**

 **Nos leemos pronto! Saluditos personales en el otro capi :***

 **SK47**


	2. Solo quería decirte hola

**Sean bienvenidos todos al capítulo 2 de nuestro mini fic "JUNTOS SOMOS TU Y YO, EL AMOR" y sigamos con esta loca historia :D**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **"Solo quería decirte Hola"**

\- Entonces dice que Ranma al enterarse de que Akane estaba enferma tomó el primer autobús a Nerima dejando todo!? - Exclamaba Yuka muy emocionada al escuchar la fascinante historia que Nodoka contaba a todos los invitados de aquel dulce matrimonio quienes no dejaban de suspirar enamorados.

\- Así es querida, así es... - Asentía la señora.

\- Es que él siempre ha sido el yerno perfecto niña - Agregaba Soun- Mi hija Nabiki fue testigo de todo! Ella fue quien llamó a Ranma por ayuda ya que en casa no había nadie quien las auxilie.

\- Y sin importar que ya no eran novios mi querido hijito viajó desde tan lejos para llevar a su amada al médico, gracias a Dios no era nada grave pero...

\- Genma querido, deja que yo siga - Pedía Nodoka - Claro que si era algo grave! Gravísimo! - Con semejante comentario la matriarca captó la atención de todos, especialmente de los novios quienes morían de la curiosidad de saber qué fábula iba a inventar la señora Saotome quien proseguía - Cuando mi varonil muchacho entró a la casa, Akanita volaba, pero volaba en fiebre, Nabiki estaba en un mar de llanto y mi hijo por supuesto que tuvo que encargarse también de calmarla... Luego cuando mi amada nuera lo vio no se imaginan lo que sucedió!

Todos estaban tan pendientes de la narración como si de una película de suspenso se tratara.

\- Mi nena se desmayó! - Gritó Soun llorando como era costumbre y cubriendo su exagerado drama con la manga de su formal traje.

Nodoka iba a decir que Akane se emocionó pero la "continuación" de Soun le pareció más interesante y siguió - Siii, se desmayó en los brazos de mi hijo! No es así Genma?

\- Por supuesto que si querida

\- Allí está mi esposo que no me dejaría mentir - Aseguraba - Entonces mi nene llevó a su gran amor al hospital y el médico les dio la noticia de que Akane...

\- Estaba embarazada! - Gritó Nabiki desde el público disfrutando como nadie todo este enredo y cuentos increíbles.

\- Nooooooo! - Gritaron Ranma y Akane muy pero muy sonrojados poniéndose de pie de sus asientos centrales y provocando la risa de las "panelistas"

\- Ya chicos, calmense era una broma de la madrina - Decía Sayuri entre sonrisas

\- Pero desearía fervientemente que mi nuera y mi hijo ya hayan hecho su trabajo y me hagan abuela muy pronto...

\- Mamá! - Gritó Ranma revolviendose el cabello sin saber como parar este incómodo momento y viendo el nerviosismo de Akane.

\- Ranma por favor deja hablar a tu madre! - Regañó Genma - Prosigue querida...

Nodoka seguía su relato - Pero que suceptible estás mi pequeño, bueno continúo... El doctor le diagnosticó una depresión tan pero tan grave y fuerte que... que... - Comenzó a balbucear y a hablar entrecortado "conteniendo sus lágrimas" mientras Genma palmeaba la espalda de Soun como dandole consuelo - Dijo que mi niña podría hasta morir de la tristeza si no volvía a ver a mi hijito! Pero gracias a Dios ya lo tenía junto a ella y pues bueno... Fue así queridas Sayuri y Yuka que todo comenzó - Contaba complacida la matriarca ante los aplausos de todos los presentes y la incómoda sonrisa de los contrayentes... Ah.. Y las carcajadas casi al borde del llanto de Nabiki.

\- Y bien queridos invitados ahora ya sabemos como fue el reencuentro! Pero quieren saber más? - Preguntó Sayuri

\- Siiiiiiiii - Apoyaba todo el mundo y la segunda pregunta no se hizo esperar.

\- Qué pasó cuando Akane se recuperó del desmayo? Qué más sucedió? Cómo volvieron a hablar del pasado, de su historia? - Preguntaba Yuka.

Una vez más los novios se miraron de forma cómplice y comenzaron a recordar por su cuenta...

 *****Flashback en el hospital*****

(...) Como si de una escena de telenovela se tratase la persiguió por medio hospital llamando la atención de todos los allí presentes.

Suavemente tomó su brazo para evitar que la joven siga escapando y ya sin poder huir más la chica volteó a verlo. Fueron los tres segundos más largos de sus vidas. Una vez más cerca, una vez más enfrentados, orgullo versus terquedad... Amor y odio mezclados.

\- Qué pasa! Dime que sucede?! A ver te escucho - Decía Akane casi en un susurro evitando llamar aun más la atención lo cual a estas alturas ya era imposible - Podrías por favor devolverme mi brazo?

Ranma la soltó disculpandose - Por Qué me hablas así?

\- Por que no se si te has fijado, hasta los pacientes de terapia intensiva se han levantado solo para mirar que clase de escándalo tenemos montado aquí afuera - Dijo en voz bajita y evitando a toda costa mirarlo a la cara. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, las manos le sudaban y a la vez estaba olimpicamente avergonzada por el bullicio ocasionado.

Ranma le sonrió como solo él sabía, desarmandola, desconectandola del mundo y reduciendo a cero sus defensas. Ya eran muchos muchos días los que no había estado cerca de él así que ese escalofrío era prácticamente nuevo. Balbuceante ella respondió a su risa - Puedes dejar de reírte de mi?

Clavando en ella sus azules ojos y totalmente inconsciente del desequilibrio que en la chica causaba dijo - Cómo sabes que estoy sonriendo? No me has mirando de frente en toda la conversación.

\- Valiente conversación que estamos teniendo... Y puedes bajar la voz por favor?

\- Pero si nadie nos está escuch... - Interrumpió su frase al darse cuenta de que literalmente hasta el señor que vigilaba los autos estacionados fuera estaba con la boca abierta mirando gratis esa novela... El pelinegro solo miró a Akane con carita de "ay perdón".

La ojiverde puso un gesto de tragame tierra pero traaagame! y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos por tal sonrojo.

\- Pues es tu culpa - Sentenció el chico muy quitado de la pena con los brazos apoyados detrás de su cabeza y luciendo indiferente.

Akane lo miró a la cara por primera vez en meses y sintió como esa venita furiosa de su frente poco a poco iba reviviendo una vez más haciendo que en ella nazca la necesidad imperiosa de golpearlo.

\- Y por qué demonios esto es culpa mía! - Gritó muy exaltada completando la película ante todos los curiosos. Pero su vena terminó de explotar cuando luego del grito Ranma procedió a sonreir mirando a los presentes y a hacer gestos como diciendo "Ay disculpenla es que no la saco a la calle muy a menudo"

Sin esperar dos veces el gracioso marcialista sintió como el puño muy bien cerrado de la joven de incrustaba cual pieza de lego en su infortunado rostro.

\- Ves que sigues siendo una marimacho salvaje violenta! - Reclamaba volviendo a poner su nariz en su sitio - Yo solamente quería decirte hola!

\- Ah siiii claaaaaaro! O sea, según tú me llamas como desesperado llamando la atención de la ciudad entera, me persigues por todo este bendito hospital y hasta me agarroneas del brazo solamente por que querías decirme "hola"!?

\- Así es... - Le contestó muy seguro aguantandose allí mismo las ganas de besarla. Siempre soño hacer eso. Verla en tal estado salvaje y calmar su furia tomandola con fuerza entre sus brazos y plantandole un beso de esos que te borran los labios.

Conteniendose de darle otro golpe la joven siguió su juego - Pues HOLA!

\- Hola - Respondió muy calmado - Ahora si me voy... - Dio dos pasos hacia adelante simulando irse y Akane para variar se la creyó.

Con la delicadeza que la caracteriza estiró su mano y le dio dos vueltas a su trenza halándolo hacia atrás provocando que por poquito y cayera al piso.

Un auto plomo se estacionó justo junto a donde ellos estaban y les hizo sonar la bocina.

Los dos regresaron a ver muy extrañados a la oportuna conductora.

\- Akane subete que nos vamos...

\- Y ese auto? - Preguntó la peliazul sin entender absolutamente nada - Oye y tú no estabas muriéndote?

La siempre genio del mal, Nabiki solo miraba la escena desinteresada - Pues ya me curé acaso no me ves, y como demoraste tanto y tenemos día libre sin nadie en casa alquilé este auto. Ahora date prisa y sube. Oh... Ranma! Qué sorpresa! Jamás hubiera imaginado encontrarte aqui.

El pelinegro la miró desconcertado. Él quería seguir platicando con ella! Y ahora Nabiki se la lleva! - Nabiki cómo estás! - La saludó con un clarísimo gesto de "Quiero subirme al auto también".

Pero como la castaña siempre piensa en todo respondió su saludo mirándolo fijo a los ojos con otro gesto de "Si te subes ahora Akane descubrirá que todo fue un plan! Ve a quemar algo de tiempo que después yo me encargo"

Menos mal Ranma comprendió toda la lección en una sola mirada de Nabiki.

Akane como que quería y no quería la cosa subió y lo miró desde la ventanilla - Quieres que te llevemos a algun...

\- Bueno chicas las tengo que dejar - Interrumpió Ranma con falsa sonrisa y sin tener ni idea de los siguientes planes de la gran Nabiki - Debo preguntar algo sobre el seguro médico de mamá - Aseguró antes de que el auto arranque a velocidad y su silueta desaparezca en la distancia.

.../.../.../.../

\- Nabiki viste lo que acabó de pasar? Ese cretino idiota me hizo quedar mal delante de todos con un espectáculo bochornoso que me hizo pasar según el solamente para saludarme!

\- Y te saludó?

\- Pues si!

\- Entonces cuál es tu drama - Preguntaba Nabiki chinchándola.

\- Que es un tonto! Como pudo haberme hecho pasar tan mal momento según el sólo para decirme hola? Y sabes qué más!? Me dijo hola y se fue! Bueno se intentó ir.

\- Ay Akane ya! Déjalo pasar! No que ya no te interesaba? O mejor dicho... No que nunca te interesó?

La chica la miró remordida y ya no le respondió nada. Tan enojada/feliz estaba que ni siquiera se percataba que su hermana mayor estaba dando que dando vueltas en el centro de la ciudad sin dirigirse a ningún sitio en concreto y martirizandola con las canciones de una radio muy conocida por su música de despecho y romance.

La conductora alzó un poco el volumen mientras sonaba en los parlantitos del vehículo:

"En un día de estos en que suelo pensar, hoy va a ser el dia menos pensado... Nos hemos cruzado..."

Y miraba muy complacida como su pequeña hermana no dejaba de ver hacia la ventana hecha un manojo de emociones. Bufaba de la ira, suspiraba, gruñia, suspiraba, se mordia los labios, suspiraba.

Nabiki seguía en completo silencio haciendo más fuerte aún la presión psicológica hasta que Akane no aguanto más y explotó - Quien demonios se va a comer ese cuento de que me persigue por todo el santo hospital solamente para decirme hola? Que cree que soy idiota? Y todavía se da el lujo de rechazarnos! Le dije claramente si quería subir al auto que lo llevaríamos y me interrumpió el muy grosero según el muuuy ocupado!

Victoria! La gran Nabiki lo hizo de nuevo! Miró hacia un lado y dio un grito silencioso sonriendo con todos los dientes sin que su hermana la viera y luego volteó hacia ella - Tranquila Akane que te dará algo si sigues así! Vaya que lo extrañabas hermanita!

\- Extrañarlo yo? Cómo se te ocurre! Acaso estás loca! - Y continuó negandolo hasta morir cuando al darse cuenta que su hermana seguía conduciendo sin prestarle la más mínima atención lo soltó...

\- Y ahora dónde lo veo de nuevo... Está en Nerima pero dónde?! No hay forma de saberlo - Dijo en un susurro casi al borde del llanto cuando casi termina de pegatina en el parabrisas cuando Nabiki frenó de golpe.

\- Acaso quieres matarme hermana! - Gritó la muy nerviosa Akane y miró llena de curiosidad que Nabiki sin siquiera verla le mostró un pedacito pequeñito de papel que sostenía con sus dos dedos largos .

\- Y eso?

\- Quieres encontrartelo otra vez Akane?

La orgullosa muchacha de cabello corto se contuvo de decir no y una sarta de mentiras que mas que mentiras eran excusas tontas. Y al sentirse intimidada por Nabiki y sus ojos que hablan solos solo miró sus rodillas y asintió muerta de la verguenza.

Por primera vez la castaña exteriorizo visiblemente un gesto y sonrió. Le mostró bien el papelito y le dio su teléfono movil.

\- Anda... Marca este número... - Le sentenció.

 ***** Continuará*****

 **Saluditos!**

 **Sailordancer7: Espero te haya atrapado este segundo capítulo tambien amiga :3 un beso!**

 **Litapaz: Mi amiga hermosa! Q alegría que me leas una vez más y pues te aseguro cero drama jeje más humor y amorcito :D Besitos!**

 **Nancyricoleon: Actualizaré el 21 amiga justito en mi cumple :D y hoy llegué puntualita :* Besos!**

 **Haruri Saotome: Mi Haruuu te extrañé muchísimo :'D Siii empezó con miel y terminará con miel jeje ya nada nada de drama al menos x ahora ya veremos si más adelante regreso con un fic largo :) Espero te haya gustado este epi amiga! Besitos muak!**

 **Fronklon Marin: Amigooo! Imagino trataste de escribirme un review jajaj gracias por leerme espero te esté gustando este mini fic :)**

 **Guest: Gracias por pasarte por aqui :D Abrazos enormes!**

 **Eliza Tendo: A mi igual! Jeje Un gusto tenerte por acá amiga!**

 **Emiluncis: Bienvenida a este mini fic amiga :D Qué te pareció este episodio jeje Un poco de todo con plus Nabiki incluido xD un besito nos leemos!**

 **Saritanimelove: Amiga linda un gusto grande leer un review tuyo por aqui :D Me encantaron todos los que dejaste en mis otras historias :D Un besooo muak!**

 **Gracias por sus opiniones amigos míos! Me siento muy contenta de haber vuelto temporalmente por aqui y ver que muchos no se han olvidado de esta loquita escritora jeje.**

 **Para los que no me conocían me presento :D Soy Saekodachi47 y me alegra millón que estén aquí :D Los invito a pasarse por mis demás historias y si gustan hacerme saber qué les han parecido :D**

 **Que creen :D**

 **El viernes 21 es mi cumple! Yeeeeiiii :D**

 **Espero poder subir capítulo y sino prometo que la semana no termina sin que actualice :D Creo que va a extenderse un capítulo más ahí veremos jeje. Nos leemos prontito! Y felices "quince" para mi jejejejejej.**

 **SK47**


	3. Cobarde

**Feliz cumpleaños a miiii :v yeeeei! jejejeje Lo prometido es deuda amigos! Disfruten mi frabulloso día junto a un capítulo más de nuestro mini fic :D Aun falta para que termine eh! Bienvenidos :)**

 **"JUNTOS SOMOS TU Y YO, EL AMOR"**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **"Cobarde"**

\- Como se supone que tu tengas ese número telefónico Nabiki! Y no me digas que es su número de siempre por que bien se que lo cambió!

\- Vaya que estás muy bien enterada hermanita, pero tranquila, sencillamente este número me lo dio nuestra tía Nodoka por si se ofrece algo. Ya sabes que yo sigo en comunicación con ella, aun no termina de pagarme los yenes que le presté cuando vivían aquí.

Akane la miraba incrédula pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso.

Tomó sin pensarlo mucho el teléfono móvil y el papelito con el número telefónico. Lo miraba, lo arrugaba, lo miraba, lo arrugaba.

\- Ay por dios dame eso! - Nabiki perdió la paciencia ante la parálisis de su hermana y comenzó a marcar.

...

Colgado de un árbol se había quedado el joven de la trenza más nervioso imposible. El encuentro con Akane había removido hasta lo más profundo de su ser, dejándolo completamente indefenso, con la guardia baja, pensando en la nada y hasta la mirada perdida. Por eso, como buen maestro de artes marciales prefirió ocultarse en un sitio seguro donde no corra peligro al encontrarse su mente tan vulnerable.

Miraba su teléfono móvil como si de una deidad se tratara. Allí colgado de cabeza y con el celular en frente esperó y esperó y esperó hasta que un repique del aparatito por poco le cuesta la vida del infarto que esto le causó. De los nervios soltó el celular y al darse cuenta lo que hizo se descolgó de aquella rama para caer más veloz que el teléfono y así poder atajarlo desde abajo.

Igual le dolió por que cayó de cabeza mandando al demonio todos sus conocimientos de artes marciales que le enseñaban a saber caer y a siempre estar concentrado.

.../...

\- Ya ves? No contesta... Seguro tuvo algo muchísimo más importante que hacer o con quién estar... No! Seguro que esta donde la cocinerilla esa de Ukyo tragandoselo todo a pretexto de su visita a la ciudad, claro, el si comiendo feliz de la vida con esa o con la siempre ofrecida de Shampoo! Y nosotras? Nosotras si aquí muriendonos de hambre! Al menos yo tengo hambre Nabiki! Salí tan asustada de casa que ni siquiera desayuné y el señor se da el lujo de no responder la llama...

\- Akane cierra la boca! Es posible que hables tantas palabras incoherentes por sengun... - Nabiki dejó de hablar con su hermana y le hizo una señal de que su llamada al fin había obtenido respuesta provocando que la peliazul ahora sea peliverde de los nervios.

\- Hola?

\- Querido Ranma como estás - Sonrió victoriosa - Te saluda tu cuñadita eterna Nabiki Tendo.

Akane por poco y sufre un desmayo de la angustia. Se desvivia haciéndole señas a su hermana desesperando a la impaciente castaña, provocando que ella le ponga una mano sobre la cara evitando que la distrajera.

\- Pues nada, aquí llamándote para saber si tienes algo que hacer ahora o si tienes algo de tiempo. No nos hemos visto hace muchísimos meses y tu aún me debes dinero querido.

Cada vez que Nabiki se quedaba callada esperando la respuesta de Ranma para Akane era un verdadero suplicio, pero si no quería que su hermana la lanzara del auto en movimiento mejor se calmó un poco. Se extrañó al escuchar un berrinche del otro lado de la línea y prestó atención al diálogo entre su amor y Nabiki.

\- Pues claro, de qué otro número iba a llamarte?

\- Nabiki te dije claramente, te pedí, te rogue y te suplique que no me llames del teléfono de ella! - Reclamaba Ranma

\- No entiendo por qué! Además no tengo minutos en mi móvil así que tuve que hacerlo. Además! Ultimadamente chico! Que tiene de malo que haya llamado de aquí?

\- Que... p..pues... qque...

\- Habla ya! Que esto tampoco es cabina telefónica!

\- Ella me gritó muy claramente que no quería saber nada de mi, y fue por eso que cambié mi número y borré sus teléfonos. Y ahora que se supone que voy a hacer con su número grabado aquí? - Literalmente el pelinegro estaba ahogandose en un vaso de agua provocando la risa de la castaña.

\- Ya deja la ridiculez cuñadito, nadie te va a tomar por fuerza la mano y obligarte a marcarle si tu no quieres. Ahora calla y escuchame, en media hora te recojo en el centro, cerca de la librería de Nerima, te parece?

\- Media hora es mucho, ya estoy yendo hacia allá, en diez minutos iré - Aseguraba Ranma mientras emprendió la carrera hacia el encuentro que si no lo mataba pues lo hacía inmortal.

\- Carambaaa chicoooo! Así de desesperado estarás! - Reia Nabiki con su frialdad infinita pero contenta - Y mira si traes algo para que Akane coma, según ella está desmayandose del hambre y es tu culpa, así que tienes una oportunidad para reivindicarte - Akane no podía creer lo que su hermana había pedido. Abrió los ojos a tope y quiso chillarle pero como seguía en la llamada se contuvo casi hasta llorar.

\- Bueno, nos vemos allí...

\- Ok adiós.

Nabiki miró a su hermana lentamente y con una insufrible expresión de satisfacción y ya no se aguantó.

Dio un grito tan pero tan ensordecedor que dejó muda a la propia Akane.

\- Qué te dio!?

\- Mejor dime que te va a dar a ti cuando tengas frente a frente a tu adorado príncipe azulado. Ayyy es que yo sabía! Par de leeeentos que son! Sin mi ayuda e... - Y antes de decir algo indebido y delatarse la siempre recelosa Nabiki calló.

\- Como que sin mi ayuda eh?

\- Pues claro, acaso no fui yo quien lo llamé - Lo arregló todo con las justas - Bueno, bueno, arreglate ese pelo y pellizcate las mejillas mi amor por que aquella mancha roja que ves a lo lejos es tu querido Ranma paradito como estaca al pie de la librería.

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para dejar a Akane con un pre infarto y respirando como una loca.

El auto se estacionó y el sonido de la puerta abriendose y cerrandose parecía que llenaba la ciudad entera. Un "Hola" proveniente del asiento trasero desencadenó todo.

\- Hola? Acaso no me perseguiste por todo el hospital solo para decirme "Hola"?

\- Ah si, es cierto. Pero no seas entrometida, estoy saludando a tu hermana. Hola Nabiki!

Nabiki solo miró sonriente por el retrovisor mientras conducía hacia algun lugar seguro, donde ese par de obstinados no se sientan observados por medio mundo y se vean intimidados.

\- Ah! Entonces no me vas a saludar? - Preguntó Akane solo con ánimos de hacer pelea tan temprano. Seguía sin voltearse hacia atrás y solo hablaba al aire cuando vio que una mano salía de atrás agarrado un pote de yogurt.

\- Toma. Como siempre de terca saliste sin desayunar estoy seguro.

La peliazul abrió sus ojos sintiendo como el corazón se le salía. Su salvaje protector preocupado por ella, le había llevado algo para desayunar.

La chica sonrió para si y por primera vez se volteó tratando de tomar el pote y cuando trató de agarrarlo Ranma se lo quitó dejándola con la mano estirada. Casi sin querer se sonrieron volviendo a repetir ese jueguito bobo de niños que los obligó a volver a mirarse a los ojos.

Indirectas iban y venian. Recordaban de broma a broma ese pasado donde estaban juntos y negando su amor pero que tan felices los había hecho. Comenzaron a lanzarse culpa tras culpa como si de dos novios discutiendo se tratara hasta que Akane tuvo la brillante idea de decirle una pequeña mentirita.

\- Deja de molestarme! Ya no soy la misma sabes? Ahora soy la prometida de Shinnosuke!

Se quedaron como atontados unos segundos, ella por haber soltado semejante falsedad y el por casi sufrir muerte súbita pensando que esto era real, cuando un fuerte carraspeo por parte de Nabiki los hizo despertar de su pequeña ensoñación.

\- Heeey! Existo! - Llamaba la atención de los ex prometidos.

Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que hace siglos el auto estaba ya estacionado en un sitio un tantito apartado cerca de la Universidad del distrito.

\- Bueeeeno señorito y "futura señora" aquí presentes, mientras se dan de zapatillazos yo me voy a buscar un lugar para desayunar algo decente. Por que claaaro, el yogurt solo era para Akane no es así? - Comentaba Nabiki obligando a Ranma a sonrojarse y avergonzarse - Quieren algo?

\- NO! - Fue la respuesta unánime de ambos.

\- Ok! Ok! Ya me voy! Que carácter!

El pelinegro no podía esperar más para reclamarle su falta de jucio.

\- Estás escuchando lo que me dijiste Akane? No esperaste nada desde nuestra separación para ser la prometida de ese cerebro de piojo! Guardabosques! Leñador olvidadizo!

\- Oye oye! Vamos a calmarnos! Que tu ni siquiera respetabas que estabas "comprometido" conmigo para pasearte por Nerima entera con las locas esas con las que me obligaste a convivir y de las que gracias a dios desde que te fuiste han dejado de molestarme.

\- Por que se fueron a vivir a mi ciudad! - Soltó Ranma sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Eso fue todo para ver a una Akane completamente furiosa y fuera de sus casillas.

\- Ah si? Y tienes el caparazón de reclamarme por mi guapo, fuerte, varonil y gentil de mi novio! Pues enterate que nos casaremos en quince días y es la mejor decisión que pude tomar en toda mi vida! - Listo, Akane se vengo.

Realmente a Ranma le dolieron estas palabras. Pensar que en todo este tiempo nunca o casi nunca había recibido una sola palabra amable de la joven que amaba y ahora en menos de 4 meses iba a casarse con un dechado de virtudes. Shinnosuke.

El chico paró la pelea de raiz y miró al piso guardando silencio.

Tentada estuvo ella a preguntarle que le sucedía pero prefirió callar.

\- Akane... Akane si te casas me cambiaras la vida... - Le dijo tan pero tan sincero y con el alma en las manos que ahora él era quien evitaba mirar a la muchacha a los ojos.

Ella no podía más. Iba a gritarle allí mismo que lo amaba como una loca y que para ella el seguía siendo el amor de su vida cuando el comenzó con la pelea una vez más.

\- Sabes qué chica violenta? Pues que te aproveche! Que te aproveche a ti ese cabeza de aire y que le aproveche a él tu comida envenenada! Yo ya me voy!

La furia de la chica comenzaba a encenderse de a poquito.

\- Ah si? Vas a largarte? Ok vete! Vete! Asi huyes de tus problemas y de todo! Cobarde!

\- Cobarde yo? Cobarde yo? - El pelinegro salió violentamente del auto y al salir hizo sonar la puerta tan fuerte que el vehículo se mecio.

Akane más ardida aún siguió gritando y se preparaba para sacar medio cuerpo por la ventana - Sii! Tu! El rey de los cobardes! Vete y dejam...

Las palabras remordidas de la chica Tendo se quedaron a medio salir cuando se fijo que Ranma en lugar de irse se sentó en el puesto del conductor y levantó los vidrios eléctricos.

La joven se quedó en una sola pieza, muda, paralizada. Las ventanas se levantaron y el silencio se apoderó del lugar. Solo podían escucharse la ansiedad de parte y parte y los profundos latidos de dos necios corazones.

En un movimiento ambos ya se encontraban enfrentados. Sus rostros tan cercanos que su aliento acariciaba lentamente los labios del otro. Este fue el momento perfecto, el más esperado, el más soñado por los dos durante mucho tiempo. Sentimientos intactos y ganas multiplicadas por cien eran lo único que importaba ahora.

\- Aún crees que soy un cobarde? - Susurraba lentamente el chico muy cerca del oído de la elevada joven provocando que cierre sus ojos - Te aseguro que reconozco que fui un cobarde, antes de esta ausencia, antes de saber que un imbécil está tratando de ocupar mi sitio, eso si yo lo dejo.

Akane no sabía si iba a derretirse en ese mismo momento debido a la cercanía letal o al escalofrío que le provocaban los susurros de su gran amor.

Sin pedirle permiso ni autorización rodeó la delicada cabeza de la joven con su mano derecha y clavó sus azules ojos en su mirada y en sus labios. No es que no esté nervioso, estaba muriendose, muriéndose es poco! Pero si no la besaba ahora, el mismo obligaría a su madre a cometer seppuku con el, ahora si, por imbécil y por cobarde.

 *****Continuará*****

 **SALUDITOS!**

 **Saritanimelove: Muchísimas gracias mi Sari bonita :3 Creeme que yo tambien deseo que no se me note el cumpleaños en las arruguis jajajaja Espero te guste este capítulo :D Aun nos quedan dos más ;D**

 **Tziti: Bienvenida amiga! Pues sii actualizamos hoy :) Y espero de corazón te haya gustado pero creo que con este final de capítulo te pique mas jejeje besos!**

 **Lizzy Dezzy: Mi bellaaaa! Mi favorita del mundo mundial! Te deje un rw amiga y pues ahorita es exactamente 00:00 y he hecho un beerpong virtual contigo jeje. Millón gracias por leerme y te prometo pasaré por Noches en cuanto termine Juntos sip :D Besotes!**

 **Guest: Jaajajaj siii y a los míos también xD**

 **CarolFVargas: Gracias a ti por leer amiga! Me da mucho gusto que sea de tu agrado! Espero este capítulo también te haya gustado :* muak!**

 **Haruri Saotome: Mi Haru hermosa te cuento que en octubre voy a hacer la entrevista a la protagonista del fic largo que tengo en mente. Y bueno aunque aún es un proyecto deseo tener en libreta todas las ideas y los sucesos como pasaron. Va a ser de la vida real jeje. Besitos!**

 **Ranma84: Tortaaaa jejeje quiero! A ver por donde es tu casa amigo para pasarme por alli jeje Un abrazo enorme y mil mil gracias por leer :3**

 **Emilse Camila Silva: Gracias por leer amiga bella! Te mando un beso grande :D**

 **Y bueno mis lectores queridos, que les diré... No les pasa que cumplen años y una rara nostalgia los quiere como poner pensativos y hasta un poquito tristes? Pero bueno! Arriba ese ánimo siempre con el apoyo de ustedes que me hacen muy muy feliz :)**

 **Nos leemos a mitad de semanita!**

 **Besoooos!**

 **Atte.**

 **La que ya no tiene 15 buuuu :'/ jejeje**


	4. Besos que se hicieron esperar

**"JUNTOS SOMOS TU Y YO, EL AMOR"**

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 **"Besos que se hicieron esperar"**

La temperatura se hacía sentir en todo aspecto. El sol en su completo esplendor, los cristales del auto cerrados y la respiración entrecortada de los dos apasionados reencontrados eran la mezcla perfecta para empujarlos a actuar.

Con los ojos se hacían de todo, pero sus manos no se atrevían a más. A Ranma le resonaba en la mente la palabra mágica acusatoria de Akane: "Cobarde"! E imaginando que ésta sería la única y última oportunidad que tendría de besarla antes de que se convierta en la esposa de otro se jugó una carta jamás usada. La osadía.

El temblaba, tanto o más que ella pero en un microsegundo se vio obligado a disfrazar sus nervios de masculina seguridad. La miró asustada, tímida pero tan entregada al momento que no iba a dejarla escapar.

Ella respiró sonoramente como en un suspiro para disimular y alejarse un poco del chico causante de sus manos heladas. No iba a demostrarle que la tenía en la palma de la mano. O si?

Ranma vio las intenciones de ella de terminar con la cercanía que los unía e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. O quizás hizo lo que habría hecho uno de esos galanes de doramas que su madre acostumbraba ver y ya lo tenían harto.

Subió su mano que se encontraba en el cojín del asiento del piloto hacia la cintura de la muchacha y lejos de aprisionarla solo la detuvo con delicadeza.

\- Ahora quién es el cobarde? - La desafió.

Muy muy lejos de tener ganas de darle una bofetada o un golpe o retirarse gritando lo miró a los ojos y se sintió completamente atada, dominada y seducida. Solo pudo responder mirándolo con altaneria y sin decir nada bajó sus ojos hacia los labios del ojiazul.

El jamás se esperó esta reacción de ella pero sintió como un fuego lo invadía desde lo más profundo de sus ser y no iba a dejarlo pasar por nada.

\- Akane... Mi Akane... - Susurró con pasión reprimida al ver como ella entrecerraba los ojos lentamente y subió su mano acariciando las mejillas del joven dándole consentimiento absoluto para que haga suyos sus labios.

Aprisiono un poco más su cintura hacia el y rozó sus labios con los de ella. Tan intenso como inocente, tan delicado como insinuante. Luego de ese pequeño roce ambos se miraron fijamente. Una llama fuera de control ardía en las pupilas de ambos, no habían palabras, no había explicación, no había nada más que un inmenso amor interrumpido por las circunstancias que estaba retomando su rumbo.

Se sumergieron en un beso lleno de pasión, sus labios se presionaban con ternura y violencia, el roce de sus lenguas volvía insoportable el calor del momento y esas mordidas que ninguno supo de donde salieron pero llegaron a borrar el último ápice de razón que les quedaba. Las manos de la joven acariciaban sin pena alguna el pecho de su gran amor, sentía centímetro a centímetro la piel que si de lejos la enloquecia pues ahora la había llevado fuera del planeta y no importaba ni contaba la oscura camisa que el llevaba puesta.

Ese perfume que el azabache estaba usando casi imperceptiblemente la ponía en otro mundo. No pensaba, no quería pensar, solo quería que el no parara de besarla y acariciarla así como lo estaba haciendo.

Quién sabe si sería el efecto de la madurez, la edad por la que ya cruzaba o las hormonas enamoradas que llevaba dentro pero lo que más deseaba era que ese momento tuviera su desenlace y no solo quedara en nada. Se había reprimido demasiado ya. Tanto, que ya lo había perdido una vez y no estaba dispuesta a volverlo a perder.

Él subía por su cintura, rozaba discretamente la piel de sus costillas causando que la blusa de la joven subiera de a poquito arrancandole suspiros.

El chico abrió su mano para sentirla mucho más suya, ni siquiera sabía que clase de fuerza extraña y nada educada o respetuosa lo estaba dominando para que haga cosas como las que estaba haciendo.

Con el dorso de su mano y disimulando con que era una caricia inocente iba palpando un poco, solo un poco de los pechos de su amada. De esa mujer que lo enloquecia desde antes pero que esta larga ausencia lo había obligado a reprimirse de ella, de su presencia, de su olor durante tanto tiempo.

La joven se arqueo un poco, quiso parar pero cuando se dio cuenta, la que seguia desvistiendolo en ese auto y a plena luz del día era ella. Menos mal que lo oscuro de los vidrios del vehículo los protegían de cualquier curioso.

Ya sin importarles nada iban a continuar cuando Ranma abrió los ojos y por un golpe de suerte vio venir a la que faltaba. Paró en seco y solo alcanzó a gritar señalando hacia atrás - Nabiki!

Y fue suficiente para que de raiz este momento tan especial llegue a su fin.

Mientras en tres segundos ambos desesperados se acicalaban lo más que podían y paraban ese sonrojo profundo que llevaban en las mejillas (y en otros lugares de igual manera) no paraban de pedirse perdón.

\- Perdóname Akane de verdad, en serio soy un bestia como fui a...

\- No no Ranma, Perdóname tu a mi soy yo la que debió parar...

\- No Akane como vas a pensar que soy un...

\- No Ranma fui yo la culpable...

Y mientras se pasaban la pelotita de la culpa Nabiki bien contenta y con algunas chucherías llegaba al auto, ni siquiera ella en su infinita mente llena de planes hubiera imaginado que estos dos estaban en lo que estaban.

Metió las llaves en el auto sin siquiera fijarse que los cristales estaban subidos y dijo cantarinamente - Ya llegué muchachos, espero se hayan portado bie..- Se quedó inmóvil al ver los vidrios subidos, y los susodichos sudados, rojos y con unas caras de culpables descomunales que aparte de su cabello revoloteado los delataba al minuto - Ya me voy muchachos... Si quieren portarse mal enciendan el aireee... Me voy...

\- Eyyy ey ey eey Nabiki tranquila! Dónde vas!- Preguntó Ranma fingiendo demencia.

\- Acaso estás loca hermana, enciende el aire que yo reviso que trajiste para picar - Despistaba Akane

\- Mmmju claro, la loca soy yo...

\- No Nabiki la loca no eres tu - Decía Ranma - Locas son otras que se casan con el primer imbécil que aparece.

La chica no entendió nada pero casi se queda sorda con el grito de su hermana.

\- Eso no es problema tuyo! Además al menos Shinnosuke si tuvo el valor de pedirme que me case con el!

\- Shinnosu... Qué? - Nabiki estaba más perdida y moría.

\- Ahhhhhh ahhhh ahhhh! O sea que la señorita se va a casar con ese lelo por que se lo pidió! Ella se casa con alguien por que se lo pide! - Esa respuesta volo la cabeza del chico quien no desaprovechó el momento para inyectar su dosis de drama igual a su madre.

\- Entonces Nabiki! Casate conmigo! - Abrió la puerta del auto y vio a una chica parada por allí y le gritó - Oiga señorita! Casese conmigo! Casese conmigo por que se lo estoy pidiendo!

De un halon de pantalones ya Akane lo metió al auto - Cierra la boca loco!

\- Dios mío que verguenza - Se lamentaba Nabiki.

\- Deja de hacer drama! No me voy a casar con Shinnosuke! Es mentira! Ya! Tranquilizate! Ni siquiera he sabido nada de el en siglos!

Ranma se quedó en una pieza al verse engañado, pero lo pensó mejor y no dijo nada por que si nu hubiera sido por esa mentirita jamás se hubiera atrevido a nada.

Y entre suspicacia y suspicacia la velada se terminó. No pudieron volver a hablar del asunto en toda la tarde por que Nabiki no les despegó los ojos de encima.

Dejaron a Ranma en una esquina donde él iba a buscar donde hospedarse y mañana se vería que hacer.

 *****Fin del flashback... De vuelta a la boda*****

\- Que qué pasó cuando Akane se recuperó del desmayo y qué más sucedió? - Pues nada, yo, Soun el padre responsable de mi pequeña le prohibí terminantemente que reciba visita alguna de alguien que no sea su novio o su prometido... Ya saben para animarla a que regrese con mi yerno y vuelvan a hacer nuestro sueño realidad no es así Saotome?

\- Exacto! Y cuando mi querida Nodoka y yo nos enteramos de que Ranma había viajado hasta Nerima para cuidar de Akane pues preferimos guardar silencio y dejarlo actuar solo. Ya estaba dado el primer paso, no es así querida?

\- Y luego como volvieron a cortejarse pues ya ahí si lo dejamos en sus manos - Declaró Soun.

Nodoka asentía muy de acuerdo.

Ranma y Akane se miraban extrañados, por primera vez sus alocados padres estaban diciendo la verdad, sin mezclar la historia con cosas raras ni cuentos aprincesados.

\- Pasaron al rededor de dos meses donde nosotros únicamente teníamos noticias de ellos gracias a nuestra adorable e incógnita informante - Dijo la matriarca muy convencida dejando a Nabiki en evidencia.

La castaña se palmeó el rostro al ver como Nodoka la descubrió así sin pena alguna en medio matrimonio.

Ni que se diga de los contrayentes que la querían cocinar viva y ponerla en el buffet de la noche.

Para alivianar el ambiente la acusada tomó la palabra.

\- Bueno, bueno, bueno, no se cual es la miradera conmigo si a partir de ese punto de la historia yo se lo mismo que todos.

Nabiki llamó la atención de los presentes y siguió hablando - Luego de lo del hospital pasaron dos meses o tres creo y los tortolitos vivían pegados a ese teléfono. Se llamaban de las 24 horas del día, 23 y media. Creo que ni dormían. Imagino que fue allí que volvieron a hablar de amor y por eso un buen día Ranma apareció con el Tio y la tía a pedir la mano de mi hermana y bueno... Aquí estamos. Yo no descubrí nada, en ninguna habitación de ningun... Eh... Este...

\- Lo que Nabiki quiere decir es... - Ranma le quitó el micrófono a la valiente cuñadita que se cargaba para tratar de arreglar el enredo y calmar un poco los llantos colectivos de prometidas y desengañados - Pues ella nos vio cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso en un sitio y ya, eso fue todo.

\- Exacto! - Apoyaba Akane muerta de los nervios y ante la mirada auscultadora de Soun - Además justo después de nuestra primera... este... digo, de nuestro primer beso Ranma pidió mi mano y nos casamos.

\- Que bella historia amigos! - Sayuri exclamaba enternecida - Hay algo más que nosotros debamos saber? - Preguntó picaramente ganándose un rotundo y avergonzado NOOOO!

La única que gozaba el momento como nadie era Nabiki quien recordaba su propio flashback, haberse ido a un viaje familiar a Kyoto pero regresando antes de tiempo por que tenía que cobrarle a Kuno unos cuantos miles de yenes. De la urgencia se volvió sola y cuando abrió la puerta de la casa fue testigo de la más dulce de las despedidas.

 *****5 meses atrás*****

 **Llamada telefónica:**

\- Si, me quedo yo sola en casa, tengo que prepararme para los exámenes finales y no puedo viajar.

\- Pues será por lenta por que yo pasé esos examenes en tiempo record, soy lo maximo.

\- Vuelve a decir idioteces así y te cuelgo el teléfono!

\- Estas enojada?

\- ...

\- Akane?

-...

\- (sonrisas) Imagino la carita que tienes... Como quisiera tenerte en frente para quitarte ese enojo - La convencía Ranma con su voz más varonil, suave y seductora.

\- Me haces enfadar - Se quejaba Akane.

\- Hagamos algo, como no quiero ver muerta a mi amor, esta noche te llevaré ramen con mucho cerdo como a ti te gusta, ya sabes que cocino muy bien...

\- Ya ya déjate de auto alabanzas Ranma, pero vienes y me lo dejas, si sabré yo que eres un pervertido...

\- Aún no superas lo del auto de Nabiki?

\- Ni lo superaré jamás! Es que vuelve a intentar algo como eso! Ayy a ver si te atreves! Y más aún sola y en la noche aquí!

\- Está bien mi niña enojada te prometo ni siquiera saludarte de mano está bien?

Akane al escuchar esto volteaba los ojos hacia atrás. Acaso estaba sordo? Le está diciendo a gritos prácticamente que no va a superar jamás el lapsus del auto hace meses, le está diciendo que VUELVA a intentar algo como eso, es más, lo desafía a que lo haga y hasta preparó todo para quedarse esa noche absolutamente sola y el tipo solo podía agachar la cabeza y decirle que si? No entendía que ella estaba haciéndose de rogar nada más? Cosas como esa la hacían dudar si el la amaba en serio o solo quería regresar a la adolescencia y ser los eternos prometidos.

Pero esta noche iba a jugarse la última carta antes de mandarlo a volar por lento.

 *****Continuará*****

 **Saluditooos!**

 **Luna Akane: Bienvenida a la historia amiga! Yo también disfruté mucho escribiendola jeje Besos!**

 **SakuraSaotome: Y la besó! Y qué besote! jaja Ay es que eran demasiados meses reprimidos los pobrecitos :D Besos ami!**

 **Ranma84: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo amigo! Te mando un beso enorme y espero te guste este nuevo episodio :D**

 **Litapaz: Mi ami hermosa! Lástima si los interrumpieron jeje pero q crees! En el último capi nadie los va a interrumpir y se van de largo! Muak!**

 **JuanyRdz0: Hola amiga! Llegamos con la actualización puntualita jeje Disfruta la historia! Abrazos!**

 **GabyCo: Gracias a ti amiga por leer y dejar tu comentario :) Que linda :)**

 **SARITANIMELOVE: Gracias mi vidaaa si la pasé lindo aunque el año pasado la pasé más lindo :( Pero bueno esa es otra historia y capaz aparece en un fic jeje. Muak!**

 **Carol FVargas: Mi Carolita bella mil gracias por las felicitaciones y como quisiera tener 15 jeje pero no amiga solo fue una expresión jiji la verdad es que ya cumplí los 28 buaaaa pero mi alma de quinceañera está intacta! Bueno, será x tanto sobrino y hasta para jugar :D Abrazos amiga espero te haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Haruri Saotome: Mi Haruuuu pues estoy ansiosa por saber tu opinión de este capítulo amiga :D Se que te gusta el romanticismo jeje besitos!**

 **AnnaSaotome83: Mi parce! jeje gracias por tu review amiga espero te guste este capítulo también. Abrazos.**

 **Muchiiiiisimas gracias a todos por sus felicitaciones :D Tuve un muy feliz cumple 28 y aunque me faltó una personita pues bueno, siempre quienes queremos están en nuestro corazón... Muy muy dentro :)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta pizca de picardía que le puse al fic y ahora necesito su opinión... El sábado publicaré el último capítulo de esta historia y pienso poner un lemon ya saben como a mi me gusta, tierno, dulce, romántico, nada explícito ni corriente sino más bien amor amor. Gustarían algo así? O lo dejamos?**

 **Haganme saber su opinión mis queridos lectores! Los quiero mucho y nos leemos el día sábado :D Espero sus votaciones amigos :)**

 **SK47**


	5. Dulce locura

**JUNTOS SOMOS TU Y YO, EL AMOR**

 **CAPÍTULO FINAL**

 **"Dulce locura"**

Eran exactamente las seis menos cuarto de la tarde. Ranma había quedado en ir a la casa solamente a dejarle comida a Akane para que debido a la ausencia de su familia y a sus nulas habilidades culinarias no muriera de hambre.

Ella por su parte estaba nerviosa. Nerviosa y contrariada... Nerviosa, contrariada y enojada.

No podía ser que ya lleven meses de estar juntos al fin y hasta con el gran beneficio de que esta vez los padres se están manteniendo al margen de la relación y pues hasta ahora... de aquello... nada.

Aunque parezca mentira la muchacha de cabellos azules se sentía 20 por ciento respetada y ochenta por ciento rechazada. Se veía quinientas veces al día al espejo. Comparaba mentalmente su aún aniñado cuerpo con el de la amazona china Shampoo, o su cara algo seria con los ojos saltones y vivarachos de Ukyo. Sus caderas afinadas con las carreteras sin frenos que Kodachi se manejaba y definitivamente salía perdiendo de todas, todas. Claro que solo en su mente se libraba esta competencia imaginaria ya que Ranma la miraba y era suficiente para que se quede en blanco. Para él ella era la más linda, la más tierna y por supuesto que la más sexy. Pero su ralentizado comportamiento hacían que las dudas se apoderen de su joven novia.

Perdida en sus pensamientos se encontraba cuando sono el teléfono de la casa.

\- Hola? Casa de la familia Tendo.

\- Akane, soy yo Kasumi. Necesito un favor. Midori, la hija de la vecina irá a casa por un juego de cintas que le prometí. Ten la amabilidad de buscarlos en mi armario y entregarselos por mi. Están en el tercer cajón a la derecha.

\- Está bien hermanita, todo bien por allá?

\- Estupendo. Todos envían saludos y suerte para tu examen.

\- Gracias Kasumi, nos vemos.

\- Pero Nab...

Colgó sin darse cuenta que Kasumi seguía hablando y presurosa fue a buscar las cintas al cajón donde su hermana la mandó.

Lo abrió, tomó las cintas, lo cerró y casi ya yéndose del sitio se quedo inmóvil. Regresó a ver al cajón nuevamente y se quedó pensando - Es que en verdad vi lo que vi? - Y luego de unos segundos breves de meditación regresó y lo abrió de nuevo.

Asombradisima quedó cuando miró la cantidad de blusitas menudas y shorts ligeritos y sexys que su hermana mayor Kasumi guardaba allí. De todos los estampados, desde un seductor tigresa print hasta colores pastelitos.

No podía negar que sea cual sea la razón de su hermana para tener tan completo arsenal allí, en este preciso momento le era demasiado útil.

Quería parecer sexy pero no vulgar, atrevida pero no desesperada. Y un par de muy muy cortitos shorts color turquesa pastel combinados con una blusita floja ombliguera color blanca y semi transparente fueron exactamente lo que ella necesitaba para llevar a cabo su plan.

Se la iba a jugar el todo por el todo y si fallaba, bueno pues ya se vería.

Desordeno su cabello en una coleta alta simulando descuido natural del look "casa" y se obligo a tomar una breve siesta de unos minutos para que toda toda la escenificación sea simplemente perfecta.

Llevaba dormida 18 minutos cuando Midori tocó la puerta.

Es tan tipico y normal que cuando te duermes fuera de hora aunque sean 5 minutos despiertas sin saber ni en que día vives. Salió hasta asustada a ver quién era y al ver a la niña la hizo esperar un poco cuando ingresó de nuevo a ver las cintas a la sala.

\- Hola Ranma como estás! - Saludaba la pequeña al visitante recién llegado.

\- Dori chan que tal! Akane está?

\- Si, está abierto, fue a ver un encargo para mi.

El joven de la trenza aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche quiso jugarle una inocente broma a su novia y entrar a la casa sin decir nada. Le hizo señas a la niña que no diga nada a lo cual ella respondió con un guiño.

El chico se escabullo hasta la sala de te donde por poco y se quiebra un pie al tropezar con el futon donde Akane habia tomado su siesta hace rato. Como las luces estaban apagadas solo contuvo su llanto adolorido y se quedó detrás de la puerta corrediza esperando a que entre.

\- Muchas gracias Akane san! Agradece a Kasumi también de mi parte.

\- Ve con cuidado Midori. Adiós

Cerró la puerta no sin antes checar que Ranma no venía. Miraba a la derecha, a la izquierda y nadie. Resoplo molesta y se metió a la casa. La ropita le estaba dando frío ya a esa hora y el enojo por la tardanza del muchacho también ya estaba haciendo efecto.

\- Este idiota no va a venir. Y ni siquiera se dignó en llamar. Pero qué ... uuiiiishhh! - Renegaba rumbo a la habitación de Kasumi para devolverle la ropa a su hermana. Iba subiendo las escaleras y se fue desabrochando el sujetador. Al fin se lo quitó quedando solo con la blusa y el short, casi llegando al piso de arriba también tropezó en un escalón y se fijo que ninguna luz estaba encendida abajo.

\- Si no quiero terminar con una pierna rota será mejor que encienda la luz del salón.

En completo silencio se dirigió al salón de te. Metió la mano hacia el interruptor de la luz y casi sufre un infarto al sentir que tomaban su mano del otro lado.

\- Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! - Dio un grito que si no levantó el techo fue por puro milagro.

Comenzó a repartir golpe a diestra y siniestra gritando.

\- Akane por dios ya calmate! Soy yo! Hey Akane soy yo! Mirame! - Desesperado por no poderla calmar y evitando que lo siga abofeteando, con esfuerzo encendió la luz.

La peliazul dejó de gritar al verlo al bromista del siglo parado frente a ella. Un golpe de puño directo a la cara lo hizo caer al piso.

\- Pero qué haces! Si ya viste qu... que.. era... y...yo... - Incorporándose poco a poco Ranma tuvo la más perfecta de las visiones de abajo hacia arriba. Akane, su Akane usando una pequeña imitación de pijama que jamás, ni en sus sueños más irrespetuosos, imaginó poder ver en ella. Quien iba a pensar, mucho menos el shockeado joven que aquellas seductoras prendas pertenecían a la más pudorosa de las hermanas.

Akane al darse cuenta de la mirada de hambre que el chico le obsequió, estuvo a nada de devolverlo al piso de otro golpe gritándole que era un pervertido, pero con las justas recordó que era exactamente lo que ella buscaba, y parecía que estaba dando resultado.

Ranma al recuperar el aliento se golpeó mentalmente y ahora casi enojado le reclamó - Acaso estás loca!? Como pudiste abrir la puerta de la casa vestida así? Medio Japón te miró casi desnuda! - Histérico tomó una sabana y la envolvió como a bebé. - Hasta podrías resfriarte! Que irresponsabilidad la tuya Akane! - Estaba un poco celoso pero a la vez contrariado. Tenía que quitar esa sexy imagen de su memoria! Ya! Era necesario que salga de allí ahora mismo o no iba a responder por sus acciones.

\- Ranma qué haces! No exageres! Quitame esto que me duele! - Reclamaba la envuelta joven enojandose más.

Casi sin verla Ranma le mostró el recipiente con ramen que le llevaba para cenar - Bueno, vine a ver como estabas y a traerte de cenar. Ya te vi, ya te di esto, ya me voy... - Iba a dar dos pasos hacia afuera cuando miró a Akane a la cara y se quedó con un signo de interrogación enorme en su cabeza. Ella lo miraba con los ojos llorosos, a la vez con resentimiento y tristeza. Se preguntaba por que!? Si el solo quería protegerla! Además no había sido grosero.

\- Te sucedió algo malo? - Preguntó rayando en la ingenuidad masculina.

Ella solo lanzó una sonrisa sarcástica y le señaló la puerta desatandose de esas sabanas como pudo - Ya vete Ranma. No quiero verte y mañana tenemos que hablar.

Eso a él le sono a sentencia de muerte, quería pedirle explicaciones pero cada que el hablaba ella se cerraba más y más. Estaba tan confundido pero a la vez asustado. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo la vio vestida y en sus instintos normales librando una guerra en su cabeza y en su... mente.

\- Ya te dije que te fueras Ranma! Largo de aqui! Ve y busca a tu voluminosa Shampoo donde quiera que esté! Ya que a ella no te desagrada verle hasta el alma - Gritó muy dolida y molesta.

Un pequeño rayito de luz iluminó la mente del chico. Justo cuando el iba a hablar la muchacha se desató completamente y lo empujaba hasta la salida insistiendo que se vaya.

\- Akane otra vez?

Ella paró y lo miró extrañada - Otra vez Qué?

\- Otra vez te pones así en ese plan y me lanzas indirecta tras indirecta que para colmo no entiendo! Igual que cuando querías que mirara si tus pechos crecieron, hace mucho tiempo y por poco mi madre me mata!

\- Pero...

\- Si quieres que te mire solo dímelo! Aunque está completamente de más por que ya te mire!

\- Pero Ranma...

\- Te mire y te volví a mirar! No estoy loco ni ciego para no ver lo transparente de esta blusa ni lo corto de ese pantaloncillo!

\- Ranma pero...

\- No estoy anesteciado tampoco para no sentir que mi... mis pensamientos no son los más sensatos justo ahora y tampoco estoy demente como para quedarme aquí sabiendo que si te vuelvo a mirar haré algo de lo que me arrepentire pero no por lo que pasaría sino por que me matarías! Que no ves que estoy tratando de ser un caballero!

\- Puedes por fin cerrar la boca grandísimo idiota y darte cuenta que hoy, ahora, en este momento quiero todo menos que te portes como un caballero!

La misma Akane se quedó muda ante semejante declaración. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar tampoco.

Ranma había dejado de respirar o al menos eso creía. La miró de nuevo Esta vez de pies a cabeza. La miró suya, la miró como ese hombre tan varonil que era.

Una fuerza que lo dominaba lleno de fuego sus ojos y lo empujaron a actuar.

Se acercó a ella con no mucha delicadeza y la aprisiono fuertemente contra él. Percibió como perdido el olor de su pelo, el ardor de su mirada y lo caliente de su piel.

Le dio un corto beso en los labios y sin abrir los ojos besó lentamente su mentón, su mejilla, respiró sobre su cuello causando deliciosos suspiros en la dispuesta chica. El se dio cuenta de aquella reacción y sonrió encantado. Besó poco a poco su piel hasta llegar a su oído. Dio una pequeña mordidita en la oreja de la sensible y ya muy provocada muchacha. Ella como por impulso lo tomó del cuello de su camisa igualmente nada delicada y lo aferró a su cuerpo. Parecía tan raro todo este ritual, no sabía lo que hacía pero el instinto la obligaba a juntar sus cinturas lo más posible. Ella podía sentir la reacción natural de su inexperto hombre aparecer entre sus piernas y muy a pesar de la ropa que aun llevaban.

Su piel comenzó a erizarse por esas crueles mordidas en su cuello y su oreja.

\- Te amo - Le susurró en el oído.

\- Yo más - Le respondió ella casi que perdida.

Esas palabras eran lo único que el joven necesitaba para seguir su naturaleza.

La puso de espaldas delante de él sin dejar de besar sus hombros y percibir su cabello.

Ella solo cerraba los ojos y muy dispuesta se dejaba llevar a donde él quisiera.

Abrazó la delgada cintura de la muchacha y clavó su rostro en el hombro de la joven para sentir segundo a segundo eso que tanto deseaba. Muy dudoso y sin poder evitar sonrojarse bajó lentamente, muy lentamente su mano de la cintura hacia su delicado vientre, acariciandolo con suavidad con la yema de sus dedos.

El noto como ella se tensaba un poco y pensó en detenerse. Seguro se había pasado de la raya. Ella se dio cuenta de lo que el estaba pensando y se volteó de frente a el para tomar su rostro con ambas manos y besarlo tiernamente, pero al final del beso una mordida seguida de una mirada llena de pasión le dio luz verde completa para continuar.

Ranma tragó saliva entre nervios y ansiedad cuando tuvo una idea mejor para romper un poco la tensión. La llevó de la mano al futon y se sentó en el dandole un beso en la mano a su joven prometida. Ella se mordió los labios y accedió a todo lo que el le pida.

El se sentó en aquel colchon con las piernas abiertas como formando un espacio para que ella se siente de espaldas a el. La chica lo hizo y lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás para que el la besara y relajarse un poco más.

Nuevamente las inquietas manos del azabache retornaron a donde se quedaron. Esta vez con más delicadeza y ternura se atrevieron a rozar los erizados pechos de la joven por encima de la delgada blusa.

Al solo sentir el tacto de aquellas varoniles manos sobre la parte mas sensible de sus pechos no pudo evitar lanzar un quejido muy suave pero que no tuvo idea el efecto que este tuvo en el.

Sin apresurarse comenzaron las caricias a ser más intensas, mas libres. Sus manos apretaban, abarcaban, acariciaban y disfrutaban de ese instante tan íntimo y sin prisas.

Nunca esperó que este momento sea normal, forzado. Como en el auto de Nabiki hace meses, hacer cosas tan bellas al calor de besos y caricias. El quería sentir, conocer, provocar, y lo estaba logrando a la perfección.

La peliazul estaba en un transe tan perfecto que sin pensarlo se quitó la pequeña blusa descubriendose para él. Las caricias prohibidas continuaron y los besos en la espalda no se hacían esperar.

El chico también desnudó su parte superior y así iban encendiendo más el ambiente.

Akane no pudo más y se volteó de nuevo, necesitaba besarlo con ese ímpetu que la caracterizaba. Sentía sus pechos desnudos en contacto total con el pecho de él. Podían sentir sus corazones sin ningún intermediario.

El joven se deslizó un poco para quedar recostado y la chica colocó una sabana sobrepuesta tapandole los ojos.

El joven sonrió y humedecio sus labios.

Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer pero su cuerpo se lo pedía.

De rodillas sobre el lo besaba, lo mordia. Pasaba su lengua sobre su varonil pecho dejando húmedos rastros en su piel.

El joven esperaba más caricias en su cuello cuando sintió que por sobre su pantalón recibía delicadas y suaves mordidas en su masculinidad dejandolo literalmente loco. Ella retiró las últimas dos prendas que cubrían al joven con un poco de ayuda y comenzó a hacer de las suyas.

La cara y los gestos de Ranma lo decían todo. Caricias y besos de la joven sobre sitios que el jamas hubiera imaginado tenerla lo estaban matando en serio.

Sin dejar de ser delicado posó ambas manos sobre la pequeña cabeza de la chica quien en menos de dos minutos se volvió una experta en enloquecerlo y la movia un poco sobre él invitandola a más y más.

Los besos continuaron y ya se encontraban acostados en aquel pequeño sitio sin ninguna prenda de más. Las manos de él no paraban un segundo de recorrerla toda, de descubrir con sus dedos cuál es la reacción normal de una mujer enamorada cuando su hombre la toca, la besa, la desea... Esa deliciosa humedad que lo invitaba a probarla y que el solo podía limitarse a obedecer.

Los labios del chico provocaron más de un grito aquella acalorada noche. Sin dejar pasar más tiempo el momento llegó y sin sentir dolor alguno o reacciones exageradas, sus cuerpos ya eran uno solo en un sincronizado viene y va. Lento, despacio, sintiéndose dentro milímetro a milímetro. Susurrandose al oido que se amaban como nadie y que ella era suya y el de ella para siempre.

Ese momento ciego donde no sabes si la respiración se hará escasa y morirás allí mismo, pero poco importa por que estás siendo una sola alma con el amor. Ese instante donde no sabes que llena más tus momentos de placer, si los besos, las caricias, las sensaciones intensas naturales de aquel vaivén o el abrir los ojos y ver como ese ser que tu amas está perdido dentro tuyo. Se muerde los labios, juega con su lengua, sonríe, suspira, se queja, le duele, le encanta y tu sabes que todo, todo eso se lo estás causando tu.

Luego de una intensa batalla íntima y suavemente agresiva llegas a ese instante donde todo termina. Todo acaba y tu sabes que para siempre algo de el vivirá dentro de ti y algo tuyo dentro suyo. Tu eres de el y él no es de nadie más que tu.

\- Te amo... - Se miraban perfectamente desconectados del universo entero - Te amo mi Akane. Eres mía, mi mujer... - Se lo repetía con devoción, con admiración, con pertenencia mutua.

\- Tu mujer - Le sonrió - Y tu eres mío, mío para siempre.

Tomaron un pequeñisimo descanso antes de que el chico se fuera.

Nadie en su casa sabía que iba a demorarse tanto así que debía regresar a quitarle la preocupación a su joven madre. Aunque en realidad Nodoka lejos de estar asustada estaba rogando a todos los astros que esa noche pase de todo y al fin la hagan abuela.

El se arregló y Akane también se vistió, pero mientras Ranma acomodaba su pantalón ella robó su camisa y se la sobrepuso.

\- Así no te puedes ir - Lo abrazó del cuello para darle un dulce beso de despedida junto a la puerta de salida.

\- Quieres que vuelva a la madrugada? - Le proponía seductoramente besandola con naciente deseo.

Tan metidos estaban en ellos mismos que no sintieron ni escucharon que la chapa de la puerta giró dos veces.

A la tercera y con llaves en mano, la gran Nabiki se quedó en cero al encontrarse con su hermana vistiendo la camisa de Ranma colgada de el quien aun no terminaba de subir bien sus pantalones y con el torso desnudo.

\- Pero qué demonios se han creído ustedes! - Nabiki gritó histérica asustandolos a ambos, jamás esperaron que ella se pusiera así al ver lo que vio. Pero se quedaron helados cuando la castaña continuo el griterio - Acaso no ven que volví sin mi cámara y no puedo fotografiarlos!

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron para atrás ante semejante reacción que por cierto aprovecharon para huir dando explicaciones a medias que por supuesto Nabiki no creyó ni ahí.

 *****Fin del flashback de Nabiki, de vuelta a la boda*****

Por fin los novios pudieron tomarse sus fotos, Akane lanzó el ramo y lo tomó Kasumi, bailaron mucho mucho y cantaron otro tanto hasta que la hermosa y algo incómoda recepción llegó a su fin a las tantas de la madrugada y con medio mundo ebrio pero feliz. Sobre todo los novios quienes no dejaron de mirarse y repetirse cuanto se amaban en toda la celebración, y de recordar como si de una serie de tv se tratara toooodo lo que tuvieron que pasar y los problemas que les tocó vencer para que al fin tenga un resultado la suma perfecta: Tu y yo = el amor.

La noche de bodas fue espectacular, la luna de miel a Hong Kong ni se diga y el comienzo de la familia Saotome Tendo, pues definitivamente algo lindo para contar. Aunque claro, cada quien la hará de una manera diferente, y Akane y Ranma ya se irían preparando para esas nuevas historias inventadas por sus padres para cada nacimiento de sus hijos. Por mientras, el primero ya no se hacía esperar y como mínimo esperaban sumar tres más.

Por ahora, esta es la versión mia de esta bella y dulce historia. La que yo elegí recordar... Con la memoria y el corazón.

 *****Fin*****

 **Saluditos!**

 **Carol FVargas: Amigaaa! Pues allí fue una dosis pequeñita de lemoncito endulzado jeje Que tal te pareció :3 Gracias por haber compartido este mini fic conmigo y espero en un futuro reaparecer aunq sea para mi otro cumpleaños jjjj Muak!**

 **Lizzy Dezzy: Pues que más quisiera amiga mía! Estás más que invitadisima a mi país! Ya sabes que acá hay guía turística full time con parada obligatoria en un karaoke jeje. Gracias por leerme una vez más mi Lizzy bonita, te leere de nuevo como el rw 1 de cada actualización :D Promise! Besito!**

 **SARITANIMELOVE: Qué te pareció esta dosis romanticosa amigui mia? Te mando un abrazo gigante y un agradecimiento enorme también por seguir mis historias desde siempre!**

 **Haruri Saotome: Mi Haru linda pues aquí reportandome y agradeciendote mil tus lecturas y comentarios desde mis inicios, te mando un beso inmenso y espero tu opinión de este capítulo sonrojador jeje.**

 **Guest: Gracias mi lectorcitx fantasma jeje besos! y mil gracias!**

 **Gogoga: Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios ami! Que pena no saber que me leias desde antes para siempre tenerte presente en los Saluditos. Un besotote enorme!**

 **Luna Akane: Gracias por tu opinión amiga :D Y pues aunque ya llegamos al final espero poder tener el valor de regresar alguna vez con algo más larguito :***

 **Saludos enormes a Ranma84, Litapaz, SakuraSaotome, GabyCo, Emilse Camila Silva, Nancy ricoleon, Emiluncis y si me queda alguien disculpen amigos! Gracias millón a todos por seguirme desde "Dilema de amor", a sus follows y favs, sus MP y todas las formas donde me permiten sentirme cerca de uds con mis historias locas.**

 **Espero leernos prontito! Les mando muchos besitos y saludos! Los leo ;) qué tal les pareció este final?**

 **Los quiero musho!**

 **SK47**


End file.
